Felicity
by Lowerbunk
Summary: The world needs more Wilhelm fanfiction. Wilhelm x Felicity(Skipper). I don't own Borderlands.
1. chapter 1

**Downloading...**

 **1%**

 **2%**

 **98%**

 **98%**

 **100%**

Wilhelm sighed in relief as the contents of the drive downloaded into the computer. He had been worried, as it was large and complicated program. He was situated in the lair of a supercomputer. He had no trouble commandeering the location for his purposes; he had simply busted in and killed any who opposed him. The text on the computer changed.

 **Hello? Are you the vault hunter?**

"Yes," he replied gruffly. His voice sounded different from when he had last spoken to her. It was more robotic- less human. He felt self-conscious about it for half a moment- but dismissed this. He wasn't the type to get self-conscious, and surely Skipper wouldn't mind.

 **I- Did you stop Jack?**

"No. I copied your memory files onto this." He held a drive up in front of a camera that he had hooked up to the computer for Skipper.

 **Why?**

Why? He remembered the reason that he had recited to himself. "I couldn't see such an advanced technological being die."

 **Well, what are you going to do with me?**

"Get you a mouth."

 **I'm connecting to you ECHO com** municator now.'

He heard the tail-end of her voice flow through the ECHO, just as he remembered it.

'Now what?' she asked.

"What do you want to do, Skipper?"

'I've always liked the idea of exploring, but I guess that isn't quite an option. Felicity is fine.'

"What if we just download you into another robot?"

'I suppose that could work, unless you're planning to wipe my memories again...'

Wilhelm almost gulped, but this action would have been uncharacteristic of him.

'But then, what robots are around?'

"There's always some loader bots."

'Loader bots?'

Of course, she had been inactive while many events transpired. "Ugly yellow fighting bot."

'I think I'll pass. What else is there?'

"I know a scientist that might be able to help. Nakayama."

'Why are you doing this?'

"I already said."

'I mean why are you going through such lengths to make me happy? You've already saved me.'

Wilhelm thought for a few moments. "I like you, you've got class."

Before leaving back to Helios through a Fast Travel machine, Wilhelm made sure to secure the area so that Felicity would be undisturbed.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's something I've been working on for a while," said Nakayama. "In fact, I already have it fully developed. As long as you have data ready to put in it, you could have the program running this very instant. I'm currently gathering data on Jack, but you say you've already got this AI. It should work similarly. All you need is a character model for it to manifest in."

"That's it?"

"Well, you would be the only person able to see her. You guys wouldn't be able to touch either, since she's only really a construct inside of your system."

'Sounds good. Now we just need to make me a character model,' inputted Felicity.

Wilhelm felt a twinge of disappointment, but shook it off. Why would he need to touch her? The only purpose of this was so that she could explore the world. Rarely did he do something that he could not benefit from, but he did like the idea of keeping the bad-ass skipper AI online.

"How do I get a model?" he asked the Professor.

"Well, I could do it, but it would take a few weeks."

'I'm working on it. It'll be done by the time you get back Wilhelm.'

"Skipper's doing it."

Nakayama handed him the new drive. It was light in Wilhelm's augmented hands.

Whenever he fast-traveled, he felt like he was dying. It was the same process, after all. His body was taken into the network, disassembled, and then created anew in a new location.

He entered the skipper's lair. It was dark like when he had left, save for the single green-tinged screen in the center of the room. It was an older-looking thing. Felicity wasn't so large of a program that she needed the supercomputer, rather the supercomputer was used to run the ground station that they were in. Wilhelm had picked the computer so that she could have some breathing room to do as she pleased in the digital world. And of course, it was hidden from Jack. As loyal as he was to his boss, Felicity was under his protection.

'Welcome,' she greeted him as he approached the computer. 'Are you sure you want to do this? You may tire of me when I become a constant presence.'

He shrugged recklessly. "Why not?"

He plugged the drive into the computer, now removing her from her new home. When the transfer was complete, he plugged it into the appropriate installation on his wrist.

Now the 'Downloading' displayed on his vision.

 **1, 2... 98, 100%. Download complete.**

'I hope this wasn't a mistake for either of us,' stated a blue holographic Felicity.

"I agree."


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange existing in the partially organic, partially cybernetic mind. Her form was blue and holographic, but she found that her thoughts were divided between the 'body' and Wilhelm's mind. Luckily, being a program, she was able to tolerate this division and work with it. She really did wonder how the hologram worked. It was as if she had a digistructed body, yet somehow was immaterial, visible only to Wilhelm. Her own vision was broken into a three dimensional grid populated by her surroundings. It extended a limited distance from Wilhelm, and she supposed that it was her boundaries.

She scanned her eyes over the cyborg briefly. His outfit was Hyperion themed- distasteful. His physical appearance in itself could be considered both ugly or beautiful by human standards. She supposed that she could appreciate the fact that he was a good enforcer, even if he worked for Hyperion.

'Now what?' she asked. She began to run calculations, thinking. Her thoughts were much slower than they had been in the supercomputer, but were superhuman nonetheless.

"Do whatever."

She turned off the hologram, and settled into his HUD. She didn't feel the need to be in the world, and felt more comfortable communicating via ECHO. She continued to project the possibilities of her future while Wilhelm fast-traveled to Helios. In the end he still worked for Jack, so she wanted to see what other options she had. She would have to sit tight for a while and collect data for now.


End file.
